


Respect

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After McKay has left the base, Carter thinks about him. Set during Redemption, Part 2. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

Once McKay's gone, Carter takes a moment to gather her thoughts before heading off down the corridor.

It was only a few months ago when she met McKay for the first time and felt a strong urge to hit him but now that they've saved the planet from Anubis although it cost them their own Stargate, she feels that she's seen a more human side of McKay, one that has empathy and is willing to admit that he's wrong.

She has no idea what the future holds for McKay but she hopes that the next time they meet, it'll be on good terms and that McKay will have matured a little bit. But although she gave him a simple kiss on the cheek, he's probably going to continue to believe that the so-called attraction between them is stronger than ever.

But Carter knows that it doesn't even exist because despite McKay being human and actually good-natured at sometimes, she will never ever fall in love with him.

And that's a promise she will keep for the rest of her life.

 **Fin**


End file.
